Our Lives Collection
by lezonne
Summary: 5 drabbles about characters from Harry Potter. First two are Dramione-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the _Ultimate OTP Competition _for setting and the _Hogwarts Winter Games _for biathlon 1, sprint.

**463 words before notes!

"You realize people will lose their minds when we finally reveal the news?"

"I've been anticipating that for ages now Hermione, it's just a matter of time until one of us tells the truth. But until that time please refrain from mentioning it to people on purpose. It's going to be hard as it is."

She smiled at her boyfriend as they sat together in the park, fingers laced together as she sipped on a shake. He was completely against the notion of going to a _muggle _park of all things, but decided he could tolerate it so long as she didn't stray too far away.

Besides, if they sat together in a park in magical London, _everyone _would immediately know something was up. And they just weren't ready to reveal their relationship yet.

She blamed that on narrow-minded friends, yet he blamed that on embarrassment. While Draco was completely willing to reveal their relationship to the world, she wasn't. She worried what Harry and Ron would have to say. He on the other hand seemed to think that their friends could either accept it or get lost.

Maybe that was because Malfoy didn't have many friends.

"And here I thought you wanted to blurt things out to the world," she giggled.

"Not the world, just someone. Once our friends know, it really doesn't matter who else finds out about our relationship because the important people will already have found out."

"I suppose that's true," she agreed, kissing his cheek. "Does that mean that you're going to come to dinner with me tonight when I reveal the big news to Harry and Ron?"

He cringed, staring at her. "They don't even know we've been spending time together dear. They'll try to kill me as soon as I step through the door."

"Killing is an exaggeration," she reminded, crossing her arms. "I chicken out whenever I try to tell them."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged, and for a moment he wondered if she was embarrassed of him. "Ron's been rather protective of me since we broke up- in a brotherly way Draco, stop staring at me like that. He just doesn't exactly… enjoy you. I think he'll hit the ceiling if he finds out we're together."

"Now I'm even more inclined to actually come."

The brunette nudged him in annoyance, but he just smiled. "Just don't give him a reason to want to start a fight. You know how he likes to get into fights."

"So I've heard," he grinned, leaning in close. "And I know exactly what to tell him to make his head explode."

Her eyes widened and she leaned away from him. "Don't you dare! He will hate you if you mention that."

"Oh Hermione, when are you going to realize that I don't care what anyone things of me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Written for the _Hogwarts Winter Games _biathlon 1 for pursuit and the _Ultimate OTP Competition _for spell.

**468 words before notes and formatting!

She ran her fingers across his chest, tracing the old scars there. "He did this to you?"

"Sectumsempra is a nasty spell," Draco replied, stroking her hair. "And it leaves behind some nasty marks."

"So I've noticed. Considering everything I know about you, I would think that you'd be more upset about the blemish."

"There's nothing I can do about it Hermione," he chuckled, adjusting his position. They were lying on their bed, the sunlight slipping through the open window. Daybreak was almost there, and the duo had been up rather early that morning. Now they got to watch the sunrise together. "It's old, and scars don't disappear. They remain behind forever."

"I guess you're right," she agreed, thinking back to the word scribed into her arm. They had this talk a few times before, and he already knew where her mind was drifting to. Reaching down, he grasped his girlfriend's arm and gently laid it across his stomach.

"You shouldn't let it worry you so much," he mused, staring down at the scarred letters. "It was written out of hatred and nothing more. And it was over three years ago my dear."

"That doesn't make it any less terrible," she groaned, tracing the letters. "It brings back awful memories."

"And you think my Dark Mark doesn't? After Voldemort died it morphed into a hideous scar. The magic is gone as is the ink, but you can still see it sometimes if you look hard enough."

"Yes, I know. I've seen it before."

"And I don't let that trouble me all the time."

"You don't have a word written in your arm," Hermione reminded, rolling her eyes. "It's a bit different."

"I have the mark of one of the craziest men to ever live. I think it can be comparatively the same."

She shrugged, shifting away from him. "I suppose so. It's just degrading sometimes to see it when I'm feeling down, that's all. There are still Death Eater's running around in the world Draco, people who want to bring him back. That's terrifying in itself."

"Yes it is," he agreed, turning so he was holding her from behind. "But those are people you can handle, and you know it. They shouldn't even be on your mind."

"They're in the news all the time."

"Yes, they are, but they are people you can handle. They're part of a dying trend. No one wants to follow the ethics of a demented dead man. Voldemort's reign is over, and his followers are learning to accept that."

She nodded, staring down at the scar. His fingers found it from behind, covering her wrist with his wand.

"Not all scars are hideous Hermione," he continued. "They tell the story of who we are. And in that sense, some scars are even beautiful."


End file.
